I'm with you
by Wolf13sd
Summary: Reader x Romania Based this off the song I'm with you by Avril Lavigne


-Okay, so I'm gunna try this fanfic, so I hope you like it. I did my best. Sorry it it sucks _

Leave a review of you want, and any advice or criticism (no flames) are apreciated. :3-

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the song that inspired me to write this.

Song: I'm with you by Avril Lavigne

Dark clouds gathered at ten at night. You leaned on a wooden rail on the bridge in the forest. You lived in a tiny village called Carpathia. It consisted of only women and was located deep in the Black Forest of Romania. You sighed, as a cool wind blew your (h/c) hair, causing it to tickle your shoulders a little. Normally a 6 year old wouldn't be allowed in a forest alone, but your companion Luna, a befriended wolf, sat at your side, her head towering above you.

Thunder rumbled above you, as cold drops of rain began to fall. You looked up, closing your beautiful (e/c) eyes, letting the cool driplets land on your (s/c) face.

"Come on Luna. We should probably go home now," You began softly. Just as you turned around, the old bridge gave out under your feet, due to its old age. You gasped, unable to scream from shock, as you fell into the freezing river below.

Against the current, you came up from under the water, gasping for air. Your (e/c) eyes widened as you seen Luna jump over the hole and dash off.

'No! Luna! Please help me!' Your mind screamed as your lungs ached, trying to breath against the rough current of the river.

The current began to slow down, as you swam your tired form to a river bank. You crawled onto the ground, shivering from the cold, your teeth chattering. The heavy rain didn't help at all. Looking arpund quickly, you saught shelter in a large bush, curling up into a small ball, your gray dress tatered and soaking wet.

Tears fell as you silently weeped under the bush. Twigs snapped, breaking to sounds of your crying. You shot your eyes open to find large white paws came towards you. They were followed by...black boots?

A large white wolf lowered as it sniffed the bush, tail wagging a bit. And then, another head lowered down. It belonged to a man, who looked young. He had strawberry blonde hair in thick, messy like locks. His eyes were a crimson shade. And a peculiur pointed tooth shown a little, appearing to shine in the moonlight. The man wore a white dress shirt with a black lace tied around the collar. A black cloak hung over his shoulders, with a hood that was layed down, whilst a small black hat sat on the side of his head, with a white and a red ribbon attached to it. He seemed...different. You had never seen this man in your life. Who was he?

"Are you alright little one?" He asked concerned. A thick Romanian accent covered his voice, making him sound cool and collected, yet, mysterious.

Your small head barely nodded, allowing thick strands of (h/c) hair to move as well. A bit of relief seemed to overcome his crimson eyes.

"Good. You must be very cold, Little One. Come with me. I'll help you." He reached out a black gloved hand. Part of you was terrified of the stranger. But, another oart of you felt that it was safe to go with him. Your small, trembling hand reached out and was slowly placed into his larger hand.

Smiling, he led you out of the bush. Luna's tail wagged excitedly as she licked your face, full of happiness and relief. You smile and patted her soft head.

"Luna, let her mother know that she is safe," the man began. The wolf nodded, turned and ran off back to the village.

His lifted his hood up over his head, took part of his long cloak, and shielded you from the strong rain. With that, his placed his hand on your back and guided you down a narrow dirt path.

"What is your name, Little One?" He asked curiously.

"My n...name..is...(y/n)," your small voice peeped.

"Ah...(y/n). It's a beautiful name," He complementated.

"Who...who are?" You questioned, your voice barely audible above the howling wind and rain, making you shiver a little.

"My apologizies for not saying. I am Vladimir. I live in the castle just up ahead." He pointed to a large castle, which looked really old, but sturdy.

You had heard that a man lived in the castle, but you never met him...not until now that is.

You both walked up the the large gothic-looking door. Vladimir pushed the huge door open, as it creak loudly. He gently nudged you a little, letting you know that it was ok to go inside.

Cauciously, you took a few steps inside, the stone floor freezing your bare feet.

The castle looked ancient. Old portraits of people hung upon the walls. On the left side, there were old antiques on dusty endtables, that were decorated beautifuly. On the right side, a large fireplace lived on the wall. It was home to a warming fire. Next to it was a high, wooden table, which looked to be very sturdy, dispite its appreance. In the middle of the huge room were two stairways, both on opposite sides. They led up to a landing, then went two different directions. The rails of the stairs had handcarvings on it.

Once inside, Vladimir took off the cloak, and hung it on a nail, next to the door. He turned and knelt down to you.

"Let me see your arm, (y/n)," He started. Looking at your arms, you realized, there was a scrape on your left one, as it cried a little bit of blood.

Vlad's eyes momentarily flashed with hunger. But he knew better. He knew he neeeded to control himself...even if your blood smelt really sweet.

Taking your arm, he examined the wound.

"There is a little bit of dirt in here. We should get this cleaned up," he said, picking you up and setting you on the table next to the fire place. You smiled softly, enjoying the warmth the fire gave you, as you watched Vlad get a small pot of water, and heat it over the fire. Once it was warm, but not hot, he pulled from above the fire and placed it on the table next to you. Rummaging through one of the drawers of the table, he brought out a clen rag and some wraps. Rolling up his sleeves, he soaked the rage in the water, drew it back, and began iping the dirt out of wound, so gently, it was like he was afraid to hurt you.

"So, (y/n), how did you end up we I found you?"

"Huh?"

Your eyes were closed for you were entranced by the warmth. You hadn't even noticed that he was speaking to you.

"A child like yourself would have been in the village. But you were wet, dirty, and cold. Why is that?"

"Well...I was on the old bridge above the river. W..when it started to rain..I ...I thought Luna and I should head back to the village. W..when I went to walk away, the bridge broke and I feel into the water. I s...seen Luna run off once I feel in. I..thought that s...she abandonded me."

He continued to wipe off your legs, feet, arms, and face while you two talked.

"Ahhhh...I see. Well (y/n), she didn't abandond you

I was outside, and was heading back to my castle. Until I seen Luna. She came to me and started pulling on me, trying to drag me somewhere. I figured something was wrong, so I followed. That's when she brought me to the bush you were hiding in."

"Oh..."

He picked you up, and sat you back down on the ground, taking your hand.

"Follow me (y/n). I'll take you to a spare room. You can sleep here for the night. In the morning, I will take you back to the village. You nodded and slowly followed him.

You guys went up the right staircase, turned right again, and brought you to a very elegant room. There was a large bed against the left side of the wall. It has soft looking pillows, and red satin sheets.

Next to it was a dresser with a candle on it, the flame dancing around gracefully.

He took you to the bed, searched through one of the drawers, and brought out an elegant, yet simple, nightgown, fit for a child.

"Here, you need to get out of those wet clothes. Can't have you catching a cold now, can we?"

You nodded, taking the nightgown. Like a gentleman, Vladimir turned around, so you could have privacy. Quickly, you changed clothes.

"I...It's safe..." You murmured softly.

He turned and smiled. Picking you up once again, he placed you on the soft, warm bed and covering you up.

"I'll take you home tomorrow. Good night, (y/n)."

But just as he was about to leave, your little hand grasped his arm. Not very hard, but enough to keep him there.

"Vladimir...t...thank you."

He smiled and sat down on the bed, stroking your soft (h/c) hair as you slowly fell asleep.

You awoke in the morning. You sat up in bed, looking out the window. It was another grey day. Hearing breathing, you turned to your side to find Vlad laying next to you. You sighed.

"What a memory," you said softly, as an older you curled up next to the love of your life


End file.
